<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimensions: The Heroes by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496062">Dimensions: The Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24'>FedoraKing24</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987'>Sidtrap1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Roster, Gen, alternate universe character, bios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the bios for the main characters listed in Dimensions: Arkham City created by mostly my brother 'Fedoraking24'. He figured that it would be best to make this so that readers get a better idea of who is in the story.<br/>-Sidtrap1987</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimensions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606705</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimensions: The Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Serana</p><p>Age: Over 4000 years (Allegedly)</p><p>Race: Nord (Caucasian)</p><p>Eye Color: Vampire Orange</p><p>Hair: Dark brown, shoulder length </p><p>Sex: Female </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Alias: Dovahkiin Serana (Only to tell the twins apart)</p><p>Real Name: Serana</p><p>Age: 21</p><p>Race: Nord (Caucasian)</p><p>Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Hair: Dark brown, shoulder length </p><p>Sex: Female</p><p>Background Info: Dovahkiin Serana is an alternate dimension version of Serana where instead of being a vampire, she is the Dragon Born. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Name: Veronica Santangelo </p><p>Age: 27</p><p>Race: Caucasian </p><p>Eye Color: Dark brown</p><p>Hair:  Dark brown, short</p><p>Sex: Female</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Alias: Courier Six</p><p>Real Name: Jackson/Jack Carter</p><p>Age: 21</p><p>Race: Caucasian </p><p>Eye Color: Green</p><p>Hair: Brown, short</p><p>Sex: Male</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>